fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
List of episodes and DVD releases
This is a list of episodes and DVD releases for animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. DVD Releases Season Sets Seasons Four, Five, and Six, have not yet been released on DVD. Other DVDs *''Cartoon Network Halloween Vol. 3: Sweet, Sweet Fear!'' — "Bloooo" *''Cartoon Network Fridays, Vol. 1'' — "Bloo's Brothers" *''Cartoon Network Christmas Vol. 3'' — "Store Wars" ''NOTE: The dates listed for all episodes is the original USA premiere date, and not those in the UK as an example. Several episode appeared online or in other countries before the US premiere date.'' Movies / Specials 'House of Bloo's' (90-minute pilot movie) Orignal Airdate: April 2, 2004 (Episodes #1, #2 and #3) When Mac, a shy 8-year-old boy, is forced to give up his imaginary friend Bloo, he finds the perfect place for him: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. There, they meet many of the home's residents. Their problems appear to be solved until it is revealed that Foster's is a foster home and adoption center. If Mac isn't there on time, another person could adopt Bloo. After being rejected of a potential home, a sinister plot by the imaginary friend Duchess is conducted, using Mac's 13-year-old bully brother, Terrence, to put Bloo in peril after he caused her to not get adopted. Now Mac and his new friends from Foster's must work together to save Mac's best buddy Bloo. 'A Lost Claus' (Christmas special) Original Airdate: December 16, 2005 (Episode #36) When various imaginary Santa Clauses are brought to Foster's, Mac begins to lose his faith in Santa's existence, so it's up to Bloo and the others to help restore Mac's faith in the Jolly Old Elf. Also, Mr. Herriman is involved in a parody of A Christmas Carol with Blooregard. 'Good Wilt Hunting' (One hour movie) Original Airdate: November 23, 2006 (Episodes #52 and #53) NOTE:This is the last Foster's episode to be animated by Boulder Media and in original fullscreen format. The movie's first airing was cropped to widescreen. It's time for the Five Year Creator Reunion Picnic, where imaginary friends' creators come to Foster's to see their imaginary friends. However, once again, Wilt's creator doesn't show up. He sets off on a cross-country journey to find an imaginary friend he challenged before, named Foul Larry, and challenge him to another basketball game. Mac and the gang soon find out and set out to find him. 'Nightmare on Wilson Way' (Halloween special) Original Airdate: October 25, 2007 (3-D); October 27, 2007 (2-D; Episode #63) In this episode originally done in 3-D, Blooregard tries the old peanut brittle can filled with snakes trick, thinking it as the ultimate Halloween prank after strapping Mac to his bed thus not allowing him to go trick-or-treating because of his regular sugar rushes. However, when Mr. Herriman tries it, Bloo thinks it has gone awry, and the house manager becomes a zombie, with the others becoming the undead later on through the episode. 'Destination Imagination' (90-minute movie) Original Airdate: November 27, 2008 (Episodes #s 73-74) When Frankie gets stressed out from Mr. Herriman's bossiness, she escapes into a world created by an imaginary friend named World, a face that assumes the body of whatever it takes on. It's up to Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt and Coco to bring Frankie back...but how? Goobye to Bloo Original Airdate: June 19, 2009 (Episode # 80) Bloo and the Friends think Mac is moving away forever, so they set out to make his last day at Foster's the greatest he's ever had. Season 1: 2004 Store Wars Original Airdate: August 21, 2004 (Episode #4) It's Madame Foster's birthday and Frankie has forgotten to buy streamers, so Mr. Herrimann orders her to go get some. Bloo, Eduardo, Mac, Wilt, and Coco tag along, but wander off while in the store, slowing Frankie down. Eduardo's afraid of everything, Coco gets three jobs, and Bloo can't believe the prices of everything kicking store employees in the shins and decries them as "ripoff artists". The Trouble With Scribbles Original Airdate: August 28, 2004 (Episode #5) Bloo finds out about a door in the home that everyone is forbidden to open. As he asks around about the door, no one tells him what is inside of it. However, in the middle of the night, Bloo finally opens the door by accident, and releases imaginary friends called scribbles. The scribbles are natural hard-workers that begin to work around the house, making everyone lazy. Busted Original Airdate: September 4, 2004 (Episode #6) Mr. Herrimann isn't happy about Bloo not perfectly following the rules of the house, and tells him that he will be kicked out of the home if he doesn't follow the rules, Bloo gets so stressed out that he accidentally breaks a bust of Madame Foster. Bloo and his friends try to figure a way to fix the broken bust before Mr. Herrimann finds out. Dinner is Swerved Original Airdate: September 11, 2004 (Episode #7) When Mac visits Foster's, Bloo wants to show him something up on the roof, though when it's time for them to go back downstairs, they find themselves lost and unable to get downstairs. Meanwhile, everyone in the dining room sneaks food when Mr. Herriman isn't looking after he insists they wait for Bloo to arrive before eating dinner. World Wide Wabbit Original Airdate: September 18, 2004 (Episode #8) Mac and Bloo are using Frankie's digital camera to make video interviews for the new Foster's website, when they stumble upon Mr. Herrimann entertaining Madame Foster. The movie eventually is seen by everyone in the house, and Bloo uploads the film to the Internet, which eventually humiliates Mr. Herrimann. Berry Scary Original Airdate: September 24, 2004 (Episode #9) A new friend named Berry enters the house as sweet as can be, though with one glance at Bloo becomes love struck and is determined to make Bloo love her back, and feels that Mac is a threat to keep Bloo from liking her. Seeing Red / Phone Home Original Airdate: October 1, 2004 (Episodes #10 A & B) Seeing Red: Terrence creates an imaginary friend named Red to beat up Bloo so he can bully Mac to his heart's content, though the friend he creates is friendly instead of being mean and violent. Phone Home: Bloo is jealous of Wilt getting special attention for the number of abandoned imaginary friends he brings to Foster's, so he tries to rescue imaginary friends just like Wilt does. When Bloo finds a man in a cell-phone suit and thinks he's a friend, he takes him to Foster's, thinking everyone will give him more praise than they give Wilt. Who Let the Dogs In? Original Airdate: October 8, 2004 (Episode #11) After Eduardo finds a puppy when he was taking out the trash, he decides to keep it, despite the fact that dogs are not permitted inside the house because of Mr.Herriman's fear of dogs. However, despite Eduardo's best efforts, the dog gets loose and starts causing problems that Eduardo takes the blame for in fear of the puppy being found out. Adoptcalypse Now Original Airdate:October 15, 2004 (Episode #12) It's Adopt-A-Thought Saturday, an event that focuses on getting good friends adopted on the weekends when children are out of school. Mac and Bloo find out after their good friend Jokey gets adopted what Adopt-A-Thought Saturday is about, and spend the day forcing the friends back into the house so that they won't be adopted. Bloooo Original Airdate: October 22, 2004 (Episode #13) Bloo and Mac enjoy playing with each other in the mud while raining, which causes them to get sick. As Mac is taken home by Frankie, Bloo misses out on the scary movie the friends planned to watch that night. When Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco begin to believe that the ghost is real, they mistake a pale Bloo to be the ghost. Meanwhile, Frankie gets locked out of the house in the rain after dropping off Mac and, as she tries to get back in, feels she's being stalked. Season 2: January 2005 - July 2005 Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree Original Airdate: January 7, 2005 (Episode #14) Frankie and Madame Foster are leaving for a while, so Mr. Herriman is placed in charge of the house. However, Madame Foster inadvertently gives Bloo the idea to throw a wild party, and he plans to do so without Mr. Herriman's consent. While they manage to come up with a method to distract Mr. Herriman, there is still one person that could stop the party, and that's Mac. Bloo knows that with a little bit of sugar, Mac can be placed under control, or so he thinks. The Big Lebowski Original Airdate: January 14, 2005 (Episode #15) Mac drafts the gang onto Madame Foster's bowling team to help her beat her arch-rival, Jerkins. Mac is a very terrible bowling player, and Foster then throws him off and replaces him with Bloo who can make strikes every time he throws a ball as exchange of quarters on a Crane game to get a paddleball. Mac tries to learn how to bowl from Bowling Paul of a weird way. Everyone Knows It's Bendy (a.k.a The Horibble Trousers of Terror) Original Airdate: January 21, 2005 (Episodes #16 A & B) Everyone Knows It's Bendy: A new imaginary friend has come to Foster's, but he keeps misbehaving all around the house. All other imaginary friends are taking the blame, until Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo comes up with his master plan. Sight for Sore Eyes / Bloo's Brothers Original Airdate: March 4, 2005 (Episodes #17 A & B) Sight For Sore Eyes: When Ivan, a seeing eye friend, loses his blind kid, the friends try to find the boy before harm comes to the seeing eye's creator. Bloo's Brothers: Mac takes Bloo to school for show and tell. The kids love Bloo so much, that they imagine their own variations on Bloo. Hundreds of Bloos are created, and Bloo dubs them his brothers and himself leader. Mac was going to take Bloo to see the Ice Charades, but with hundreds of Bloos, he can't figure out which is the original. Cookie Dough Original Airdate: March 11, 2005 (Episode #18) When Foster's needs a new roof, Bloo bakes up a plan to sell Madame Foster's amazing cookies after his first attempt at selling lemonade in the middle of winter fails. When they finally get enough money to buy a new roof, Bloo gets a "little" carried away and wants to become rich and make all the imaginary friends his servants. Frankie My Dear Original Airdate: March 18, 2005 (Episode #19) Mac develops a crush on Frankie when she kisses him for doing her paperwork. Later, Bloo develops a crush on Frankie too and Mac and Bloo compete for her love. But when Frankie suddenly starts professing her love for an unnamed suitor, Mac and Bloo become jealous and try to thwart every guy she comes in contact with, namely Chris (a pizza guy), Prince Charming (an imaginary friend), and her real date, Dylan who takes her to a fancy restaurant for their date. Mac Daddy Original Airdate: May 6, 2005 (Episode #20) One morning, Mac wakes up to find that he's unintentionally created another imaginary friend named Cheese. Madame Foster allows the same rules as there are for Bloo, but Bloo does not approve of his new brother. After many attempts to get rid of him, Cheese disappears on his own. Bloo realizes that Foster's could be a very dangerous place for one so stupid as Cheese. Squeakerboxxx Original Airdate: May 13, 2005 (Episode #21) The gang goes to an arcade and everyone's winning lots of tickets except Bloo. Bloo then becomes very interested in a prize thats 500 tickets: glow in the dark Dracula teeth. Bloo wants them to give him their tickets so he can get one, but the others decided to collect all of their tickets and get a rubber elephant, which Bloo grows an obsession with later on. Beat With a Schtick Original Airdate: May 20, 2005 (Episode #22) Bloo has a reputation for being a funny imaginary friend, though his jokes sometimes offend people. When Bloo cracks a joke about a new imaginary friend's height, the new guy challenges him to meet him outside at 4 o'clock. Bloo has one great plan: RUN AWAY!!! The Sweet Stench of Success Original Airdate: May 22, 2005 (Episode #23) When Bloo becomes jealous of Eduardo and the other friends for appearing on TV, he pretends to be a very sick friend in order to appear, despite the fact that it is only for friends up for adoption. A Hollywood agent named Kip Snip soon turns him into a star, but starts to treat him badly and won't let him see Mac. Trivia: *The episode's title is a reference to the movie Sweet Smell of Success *The episode's plot is extremely similar to the 2007 film Alvin & the Chipmunks Bye Bye Nerdy Original Airdate: July 1, 2005 (Episode #24) After beating Mac's high score in a video game, Bloo goes to rub it in his face at school, but is horrified when he comes to the conclusion that Mac is a nerd. When Mac arrives, Bloo quickly works to make Mac cool, but none of their ideas work. Just as Mac says he doesn't care about being cool, the coolest kid in the school, Jamez Withazee tells him that the fact that he doesn't want to be cool, makes him cool, and invites him to 'The Rock.' Since Mac takes up this offer and is not at Foster's at 3 o' clock, Mr. Herriman is very quick to ensure that Bloo gets adopted. Bloo Done It Original Airdate: July 8, 2005 (Episode #25) Original Title: Bloo With Envy During the production of the home's newspaper, Uncle Pockets, the very first imaginary friend to come to Foster's, returns. Uncle Pockets' charm drives all the other friend's attentions to him, making Bloo jealous. Bloo then decides to try and expose Uncle Pockets as a fraud through the home's newspaper. My So Called Wife Original Airdate: July 15, 2005 (Episode #26) A rich benefactor is considering giving money to a charity, and visits Foster's to see if it is worthy. Mr. Herriman gets Mac and Bloo to keep Coco out of the way but in the end it is only when the benefactor mistakes Coco as Mr. Herriman's wife that he considers Foster's, and invites them to his mansion where he will decide which charity gets the money. Mr. Herriman then tries to teach Coco to be sophisticated, while Mac and Frankie teach Bloo sarcasm, since he doesn't understand that Mr. Herriman was being sarcastic when he and Mac were promised jet cars. Season 3: July 2005 - March 2006 Eddie Monster Original Airdate: July 22, 2005 (Episode #27) Eduardo runs away from the home to prove that he's not a coward. Meanwhile, Terrence is looking for an imaginary friend to compete in the Extreme-O-Saur Battle, and he comes across Eduardo. Terrence uses him to fight against huge imaginary friends at the junkyard. Mac, Bloo, Wilt, and Coco must search for Eduardo. Hiccy Burp Original Airdate: September 2, 2005 (Episode #28) Richie Wildebrat, a kid at Mac's School, keeps bragging about his imaginary friend, Blake Superior, and he keeps bragging about him winning the imaginary friend talent show pageant. Mac wants to beat him so it can end Richie's bragging, so he asks Bloo to enter the pageant, but Bloo doesn't want to. Bloo gets the hiccups, which Blake says is ridiculous, so Bloo decides to enter. Camp Keep a Good Mac Down Original Airdate: September 9, 2005 (Episode #29) Mac and Bloo ask Mr. Herriman to go camping out in the wilderness. Madame Foster thinks it is a great idea to get away from all the civilization for a while, but when Bloo eats all of the food on a camping trip, everyone struggles to survive. Adversity sets in as Mr. Herriman encounters real bunnies, Madame Foster fights against a bear, Wilt gets stuck in quicksand, Coco has trouble casting a live fish, and Eduardo feels upset about Mac and Bloo trying to hunt the animals down for food. Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals Original Airdate: September 16, 2005 (Episode #30) Goofball John McGee comes to Foster's, who is a total pain. Frankie thinks he's a teenage kid passing himself off as an imaginary friend, who always needs help on homework, needs to wash his jerseys, and eats all the food that Frankie bought from the store, but everyone else believes otherwise. So now, Frankie is out to prove him as a fraud. Duchess of Wails Original Airdate: September 23, 2005 (Episode #31) Foster's is finally able to get rid of Duchess when she is adopted. However, the family that addopted her turned out to be Mac's neighbors and her complaining gets to be too much for Mac's mother to handle. Terrence tells Mac that she is thinking about moving to Singapore. Mac and Bloo attempt to frame Duchess by wrecking up her owner's home, but this only makes them love her more. They decide that they must bring her back to Foster's, but are prevented from doing so when Terrence warns of their arrival. Foster's Goes to Europe Original Airdate: November 4, 2005 (Episode #32) Mac enters a contest to win a trip to Europe. But when the gang tries to pack at the last second, everyone has delays that keep the gang from going. Go Goo Go Original Airdate: November 11, 2005 (Episode #33) After Mac falls on a girl named Goo when he gets something out of a tree, she begins visiting Mac everyday at Foster's. With her hyper active imagination, she creates a new friend one after another, which causes a big problem for the other imaginary friends in the house. After she creates so many imaginary friends that it crowds the whole house, the others have to sleep in the Foster's bus and feel that Mac is responsible for Goo's continuous visits. Crime After Crime Original Airdate: November 18, 2005 (Episode #34) Mr. Herriman becomes addicted to carrots. Meanwhile, Bloo tries desperately to avoid eating "It", that Frankie is forced to make, by doing bad things, but Mr. Herriman ignores or misinterprets the bad deeds, and blames and sends everyone else to bed with no supper instead so he can eat the carrots that are in hidden in wherever the imaginary friends are. Also, Foster tries to teach Frankie how to make "it". In the end, Mr. Herriman calls the police that somebody stole a hundred carrots (Coco), and by accident, shows the police a lot of gold and treasure, making Mr. Herriman go to jail. Land of the Flea Original Airdate: November 25, 2005 (Epuisode #35) When Eduardo gets fleas from his puppy, he becomes discontent as the fleas are driving him mad. However, despite the way he feels, he decides to keep the fleas on him because they’re his friends; though Frankie and Mr. Herriman want none of it and they decide to go to drastic lengths to get the fleas removed. Meanwhile, Bloo wants to get some fleas of his own and he does anything possible in order to attempt to get Eduardo to share them. One False Movie Original Airdate: March 3, 2006 (Episode #37) Mac makes a home movie about Foster's Home for his school project, but Bloo edits it into a humorous film with flatulent sound effects. This leads him to be entered in the state student film festival. With Bloo's help, they make T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A Prequel In Time: The Unrelenting. Eduardo, though, thinks he has a problem breaking wind, when it was Bloo doing sound effects, and doesn't want to be in Bloo's movie. Setting a President Original Airdate: March 10, 2006 (Episode #38) Everyone in Fosters is sick of Mr. Herriman's rules, so Frankie decides that she should run for president. Bloo also decides to run when it is stated that any resident of the house can be a candidate. Frankie eventually wins, but Mr. Herriman is left without a job. Room With a Feud Original Airdate: March 17, 2006 (Episode #39) When a recent adoption leaves a room at Foster's vacant, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo all fight over it, along with another friend named Peanut Butter. Everybody soon starts to make contests to see who will win the room, which leads Bloo to try to make contests that he can cheat at. Cuckoo for Coco Cards Original Airdate: March 24, 2006 (Episode #40) When Mac takes his classmates on a field trip to Foster's, everybody loves Coco and Bloo wants all of the attention. After Coco lays eggs with imaginary friend trading cards, all the friends start trading and collecting the cards. Bloo becomes obsessed, and tries to be the first to collect them all.But then bloo fails and then he apologies to coco. Season 4: April - November 2006 Challenge of the Superfriends Original Airdate: April 28, 2006 (Episode #41) When a large and dangerous imaginary friend is destroying the city, Imaginary Man comes and saves the day, leaving Mac impressed. But once Mac becomes Imaginary Man's sidekick, Bloo becomes jealous and joins forces with Nemesis, Imaginary Man's mortal enemy, of whom they find out that is Imaginary Man's sister. The Big Picture Original Airdate: May 5, 2006 (Episode #42) The residents prepare for the annual house photo. Meanwhile, Bloo and Mac search for an answer behind a weird photo of Foster's taken years ago from a character named Wally, Eduardo gets an "extreme makeover" from Duchess, Coco realizes she needs to lose weight and Wilt has trouble being in the house photo without getting his head cut out from the banner. Cheese and Goo return in this episode. Squeeze the Day Original Airdate: May 26, 2006 (Episode #43) When the friends go out to the beach and leave Bloo in the house alone on purpose so that he doesn't ruin the fun, he and Mac try to squeeze in as much fun as possible and make it the best day of their lives. Neighbor Pains Original Airdate: May 19, 2006 (Episode #44) Old Man Rivers, who lives across the street from Foster's hates imaginary friends, and on "Adopt-A-Thought Saturday", his grandson, Young Man Rivers, torments Bloo. Bloo and Madame Foster throw papers - that are adoption forms - at Old Man Rivers, who keeps them for himself, causing Bloo and Wilt to try and get them back. Infernal Slumber Original Airdate: July 14, 2006 (Episode #45) Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Goo arrive at Mac's house for slumber party that Mac didn't plan. But because they are all so loud, Mac's mom could wake up and get them all into trouble. I Only Have Surprise for You Original Airdate: July 27, 2006 (Episode #46) Bloo, along with the rest of the house, plan a surprise party for Mac. However, Mac wants no part of it. Bus the Two of Us Original Airdate: August 1, 2006 (Episode #47) Bloo notices after a trip to the grocery store that Frankie has left the keys in the bus, and decides to take Mac for a joyride in the Foster's bus, and Wilt promises to keep it a secret. The Big Cheese Original Airdate: August 7, 2006 (Episode #48) Foster's is being put on TV, and Frankie wants everything perfect. Meanwhile, Cheese keeps showing up at Foster's, despite being told numerous times that he doesn't live there. In an attempt to keep him out, Mr. Herriman installs a security system. Unfortunately, due to his misreading of the directions, nobody knows the password except for Cheese, who memorized the code as a song. Bloo's the Boss Original Airdate: November 3, 2006 (Episode #49) Bloo announces that an imaginary friend is in trouble. No one wants to help him at first because it might be a trick, but Madame Foster forces Frankie, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo to help him. They find that the imaginary friend is stuck in a tree and Bloo tries to help by climbing on top of them, but causes them to fall. Madame Foster manages to save the friend, and is awarded for her good deed. Bloo tries to prove that he can also make good deeds, and makes his own home for imaginary friends. Emancipation Complication Original Airdate: November 10, 2006 (Episode #50) An imaginary pen, that resembles Abraham Lincoln, is caught with a student cheating on a test by Mac's teacher. He is saved by Mac and Bloo along with his au pair, a green ogre named Moose. The Lincoln pen cons Madame Foster into a new plan to adopt an overcrowded home to unsuspecting adopters for a fee, then takes over the house, planning to turn it into a casino. Make Believe It or Not Original Airdate: November 17, 2006 (Episode #51) In her sleep, Goo accidentally creates all the villain characters from a make believe game that she had helped out on while the power was out at the home during a thunderstorm, who then imprison Mac and Bloo at the home. Now, the gang must finish the game to save their friends. Season 5: May 2007 - March 2008 NOTE: This and the next season is the first to be animated by Cartoon Network Studios ''for whole seasons and originally made in widescreen. 'Cheese A Go-Go' ''Original Airdate: May 4, 2007 (Episode #54) Bloo is convinced that Cheese is an alien after watching a sci-fi movie about brain-eating spacemen and reading a tabloid newspaper with a picture that has an alien that resembles him, and attempts to send a message to outer space. This episode started the Cartoon Network Invaded promotional storyline in the USA. The Buck Swaps Here Original Airdate: May 11, 2007 (Episode #55) The gang goes to a swap meet where a pick pocketer is stealing valuables. He accidentally loses a $100 bill, that Eduardo finds. Ed takes his money around the swap meet, looking for something to buy. But even the most sensible of the gang are tempted by the bill, and with the thief also trying to catch his bill, craziness ensues. Say It Isn't Sew Original Airdate: June 8, 2007 (Episode #56) When the whole house goes to a fair, Mac and Bloo compete to see who will throw up first on a ride called the Vomit Comet. Bloo ditches Mac to ride in Madame Foster's Firebird, but a "quick" stop at the fabric store that is just across the street from the fair suddenly turns into a nightmare for Bloo. Something Old, Something Bloo Original Airdate: June 15, 2007 (Episode #57) Bloo visits a retirement home and disguises himself as a senior, getting to live there and being pampered all day long. When Mac finds out about it, Madame Foster teams up with him in order to get Bloo out of there. The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power Original Airdate: September 7, 2007 (Episode #58) Bloo entertains Mac with an action-packed story about a crystal "potato" of power. A little boy (Eduardo), an alien (Coco), a hermit (Wilt), a magical fairy (Frankie), and the Superdude (Bloo) attempt to protect the crystal potato from the evil Lord Snooty (Herriman), who is taking away all the fun in the land ruled by the Queen (Madame Foster). The story, Mac finds out, is a complete exaggeration of the day's events at the Foster's home. Schlock Star Original Airdate: September 14, 2007 (Episode #59) A rock band called Pizza Party, formed by Yogi BooBoo, Bloppy Pants, Billy the Squid and Fluffernutter, refuses to let Bloo join, so he decides to make his own band...made up of Wilt, Coco and Eduardo called Taco Fiesta. However, Bloo decides to go solo. The Bride to Beat Original Airdate: September 21, 2007 (Episode #60) Bloo is convinced Mac is going to be married, even at the ripe old age of eight years old, so he tries to grow up in order to impress Mac. Affair Weather Friends Original Airdate: September 28, 2007 (Episode #61) A rich kid named Barry Bling comes to Foster's looking for a friend. He has a mansion filled with toys, which tempts Bloo so much that he starts cheating on Mac. But there's something strangely familiar about Barry... that Barry was actually Berry from "Berry Scary" that you may remember. Ticket to Rod Original Airdate: October 5, 2007 (Episode #62) Bloo, Mac, Frankie and others are tangled up in a chaotic series of events when Frankie wins tickets to the premiere of a new action movie starring Rod Tango. Better Off Ed Original Airdate: October 19, 2007 (Episode #64) Eduardo tells some little white lies to the nursery residents about he did things (when in fact it was Bloo who was involved), and now has to cover his tracks so they can't catch up to him. The Little Peas Original Airdate: November 22, 2007 (Episode #65) This episode tells the story of "The Big Cheese" through the eyes of a pint-sized imaginary friend named Peas, detailing how he helped Frankie turn a negative into a positive. Let Your Hare Down Original Airdate: March 6, 2008 (Episode #67) Mister Herriman is attempted to mellow out, which works successfully...too successfully to be exact. The house falls into a complete shambles as a result of a laid-back rabbit. Season 6: March 2008-May 2009 Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook Original Airdate: March 13, 2008 (Episode #68) Ralph goes to Jackie to find out who stole his library card and used it to check out a now over-due book, but Jackie doesn't seem to have his mind on his work and can't seem to catch the culprit. Mondo Coco Original Airdate: April 10, 2008 (Episode #69) Coco goes on a madcap adventure after escaping from Foster's, becoming a tutor, an author and inspirational speaker, a reggae singer, prime minister of Japan, and a girlfriend for a yeti among other jobs. Pranks for Nothing Original Airdate: April 24, 2008 (Episode #70) A plethura of termites runs amok in Foster's, so Mr. Herriman puts the residents in a hotel overnight, and Bloo and the others friends ensue in a prank war. Mac does not appear in this episode. Bloo Tube Original Airdate: May 22, 2008 (Episode #71) The gang decides to upload videos to the internet after a field trip is cancelled because of rain. Race for Your Life, Mac and Bloo! Original Airdate: May 22, 2008 (Episode #72) Mac and Bloo's trip back from the Prize Hive turns into a race, which was decided by viewers on the Cartoon Network web site by playing "Big Shot Checkers" from May 19th through shortly before airtime with the winner airing that night and the runner-up seen online following the premiere of that episode. The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To Original Airdate: May 3, 2009 (Episode #75) In the sequel to The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power, our hero must set out on a quest if he wishes to attend a ceremony honoring The Great Creator of Everything. However, Bloo is sick and has hallucinations, making him think he's a superhero when he's only running around the house. In real life a delirious Bloo is trying to get out of the house to get to Mac's birthday party which is outside. Bad Dare Day Original Airdate: May 3, 2009 (Episode #76) Things at the home go crazy when an innocent dare turns into a contest amongst the residents to do more outlandish things and become the "Dare Champion". Read 'Em and Weep Original Airdate: May 3, 2009 (Episode #77) After another Adopt-a-Thought Saturday reduces the home's population, the residents recieve letter from the previous batch of adoptees, including Eduardo, Bloo is so sad that he starts to hold auditions for a candidate to fill Eduardo's big shoes. Fools and Regulations Original Airdate: May 17, 2009 (Episode #78) Bloo and the Friends are forced to choose between staying upstairs and staying outside while Frankie and Mr. Herriman host an important party at Foster's.. Shorts The following have appeared on the channel as Cartoon Network extras either as filler to segue into the next program or as a lead-in to a commercial break. Driving Miss Crazy Original Airdate: June 9, 2006 (Short #1) Frankie goes to a mechanic to find out about the bus, which had broken down, only to find out there were cheese fries in the engine and couldn't yet be fixed. Neighborhood Wash Original Airdate: July 7, 2006 (Short #2) Mac and the other friends start a car wash to pay for a new porcelain poodle that Bloo broke. To help, Bloo throws mud at every car that goes by to get more customers. All Zapped Up Original Airdate: November 20, 2006 (Short #3) Frankie tells Bloo that static electricity can be produced by rubbing socks together. After learning this, he zaps Frankie, then Wilt, then both Wilt & Frankie at the same time. Running through the halls, he zaps Madame Foster, Coco and Jackie Khones. He tries to zap Mr. Herriman, but nothing happens. Bloo "re-charges" by rubbing onto the rug, a towel, an imaginary friend, and two socks. After that, he gives Eduardo a big zap. But in the end, Bloo zaps himself while trying to get the door open for his package. Bad to the Phone Original Airdate: December 8, 2006 (Short #4) Bloo tries to make a good recording message for the Fosters Home phone, getting various others to help. Eventually, Bloo gets satisfied with one but Madame Foster plugs too many devices into the same outlet as the phone, fricassing the phone from the overload. Truth or Stare Original Airdate: December 8, 2006 (Short #5) Mac and Bloo have a staring contest and Eduardo tries to talk to them only to think they're frozen solid, consequently getting Frankie to tell him about it. More of the house's residents watch in a bet, as Mac seems to start losing his grip, only to recover it. It is revealed that Bloo was hiding behind a cardboard cut-out of himself. Cranks a Lot Original Airdate: January 4, 2007 (Short #6) Bloo tricks Mac into making crank calls to Mr. Herriman. Their joke is simply blowing raspberries into the phone, redialing again and again. Each time Herriman tries to get back at them by doing the same thing, it isn't them redialing, it's Frankie asking about groceries in the mall. The last call Herriman gets wasn't from Mac and Bloo or Frankie it was from Madame Foster. A Chore Thing Original Airdate: January 11, 2007 (Short #7) Mr. Herriman tells Bloo to sort the trash for punishment because Bloo hosted a mud-wrestling tournament in the living room. Mac comes along and talks Bloo into pretending it is fun so that other people will want to do it. Soon, he has everybody doing it. Mac tries to tell him that it isn't fun after Bloo refuses to go do something else. He thinks everybody is gonna take the trash for themselves and tells them to get out. Then he realizes it isn't fun and walks away, until Mr. Herriman comes in and tells him to finish sorting the trash. Hide and Bloo Seek Original Airdate: January 11, 2007 (Short #8) Bloo is determined to win a game of Hide and Seek, so he hides in the trash. Things go awry when a few friends start playing "Kick the Trashbag". Badvertisement Original Airdate: January 11, 2007 (Short #9) Bloo makes a commercial for Fosters and ends up in trouble when a bunch of people show up because he told them that the first people there in 10 minutes get money and the Fosters bus. Give Pizza a Chance Original Airdate: January 18, 2007 (Short #10) Bloo leaves the fridge open after getting himself a snack, which leads to Frankie telling Wilt to order pizza. Bloo tells him to order five hundred pizzas, at the price of $6532.12. Frankie can't pay that much, so Bloo, Wilt and Ed (because the pizza is free if it isn't there in 30 minutes) stall Chris the delivery boy by sitting on him. Drawing Bored Original Airdate: February 4, 2007 (Short #11) Eduardo tries to draw a story but Bloo, Wilt and Coco keep interrupting him, drawing their own additions to the story. Frankie interrupts them, revealing that they had been drawing on a wall in the house. A Fistful of Cereal Original Airdate: February 11, 2007 (Short #12) Bloo tries getting a secret decoder ring from a cereal box. Mr. Herriman forbids him to get the toy without eating the cereal down to the ring. He then realizes that a secret decoder ring can decode his files on house residents and competes with Bloo in order to get the ring first. Petrified Pet Original Airdate: February 18, 2007 (Short #13) Bloo finds a strange rock digging in the yard and it is declared to be a fossil by Phineus B. Vurm, the bookworm imaginary friend. Bloo treats it as a pet until Frankie reveals it's actually petrified poo from one of the unicorn imaginary friends. Coconuts Original Airdate: March 4, 2007 (Short #14) Bloo tries to decipher a message from friends whose vocabulary has only one word each, like Coco. Penpal Original Airdate: March 11, 2007 (Short #15) Eduardo has a British penpal and Bloo is convinced that it's the Queen of England. He tries to make her his penpal instead by writing her a letter. Mac suggests to use Nancy, an English pen imaginary friend, but Bloo claims it'll make the letter "boring". Mac then suggests a care-package to make her really believe that Bloo cares. Bloo brings in a huge package, but it turns out the penpal was really Nancy. She claims the package is "boring" and she can only use it as a doorstop. Here Kitty Kitty Original Airdate: April 1, 2007 (Short #16) The Foster's gang rescue a kitten from the roof of the house, but it gets lost in the house. After turning the house nearly upside-down, it is revealed that the kitten was hungry and went in the kitchen to eat. Birthday Cake Bloos Original Airdate: June 16, 2007 (Short #17) It's Bloo's birthday, and his cake is being guarded by Mr. Herriman. After being refused to have his cake, Bloo leaves and Frankie comes in and sees Mr. Herriman sleeping on the job. She makes it look like he ate the cake and leaves. Mr. Herriman soon wakes up and notices this and thinks he indeed ate the cake, at which point Frankie is yelling for Bloo to come into the kitchen, as they both enter, Frankie sees the cake is gone and scolds Bloo for it and threatens to kick him out. Feeling guilty, Mr. Herriman confesses that he ate the cake, on which both Frankie and Bloo begin to laugh, saying they pulled a prank on him and that the cake is just fine. When Frankie opens the refrigerator to show that the cake is fine, it actually is gone, having been taken by Madame Foster. Backpack Attack Original Airdate: June 23, 2007 (Short #18) Jackie Khones questions Bloo about Mac's backpack and Bloo becomes obsessed with finding out what's in it. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow Original Airdate: July 4, 2007 (Short #19) Bloo ruins Mac's hair the day before School Picture Day and Blooregard tries to make it up to him but only makes matters worse. External links [http://www.tv.com/fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends/show/28101/summary.html TV.com's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episode Guide] C. "Sparky" Reid's fansite See also * List of main characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Secondary characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends